Into the Fire
by xSorcery
Summary: When Elrios is conquered by Raven, the entire world changes. Books are burned and people are brainwashed, leaving Aisha and Chung fugitives in the new world. With a bounty on their heads and a very familiar secret police after them, will they ever change the world and reinstall Chung to the throne of Hamel?
1. Run

**1. Run**

* * *

I am running.

My feet pitter-patter on the crooked cobblestones of Velder, the sound amplified through my fear. I wheeze, my breath coming out in huffs that easily makes it impossible for me to hide.

_If only, if only, if only…_

My chest is on fire. I contemplate whether I should attempt to teleport or not but decide not to. In my current state of exhaustion, I'd most likely lose a limb doing that, as simple as teleportation is.

I turn into the next dark corner, praying to any god out there that it isn't a dead end.

It's not.

So I keep running.

"Come out, young Elemental Master." The humanoid voice resounds loudly off the narrow walls of the alley, worsening my building headache.

I curse to myself.

_If only, if only, if only…_

I turn the next corner.

Lady Luck must have been on my side these past few minutes. Navigating the convoluted streets of Velder in the dark is probably not the smartest idea I've had.

I can sense the Nasod only a few places behind. The moonlight reflects off her long, silver hair, illuminating her head like a halo.

Only, she isn't an angel, though her title may suggest the opposite.

The sour taste of bile rises in my throat as panic completely takes over my brain.

_If only, if only, if only…_

There's no hope for me after this, not after all the stealing and fires I set. There's a bounty on my head worth a billion ED.

_Wanted dead or alive._

I can die right here, and no one will care. I am a fugitive with a death sentence over my head.

Because I tried to do something good.

_If only, if only, if only…_

I squeeze my eyes shut, blindly running. I turn the next corner and duck into an even narrower path.

And this is where my luck ends.

A wall I could have easily teleported over if I were at my full strength looms overhead, like a giant threatening to crush the peasants underfoot.

My knees buckle, and I can feel vomit rising to my mouth.

This is it.

This is the end.

_If only, if only, if only…_

Perhaps I made too many turns too quickly for the patient Nasod. In my exhaustion, I wouldn't be able to escape far. The last time I dared to look back, she had been gliding along the road at a leisurely pace, her face completely expressionless as I stared into her eyes.

I hug the bundle I am carrying closer to myself, feeling the sharp corners bite into my flesh. Tears spring to my eyes.

_Is it worth it? Is it worth throwing away my life for this?_

I am drowning in despair. I reach out, hoping to swim safely to the island of relief.

And I grab something.

A figure wearing a dark cloak forcibly drags me out from my stupor, out of the murky waters of despair.

My mind is so fried that I instinctively follow him.

After all, if he were after the bounty on my head, wouldn't I be dead by now?

I see no sign of the Nasod girl as we weave through narrow corridors of filth. We are in the slums, and, by this point, I am so exhausted that the cloaked figure is half-dragging me toward our destination.

We are silent, one a fugitive, the other a mystery. Both cloaked in shadow and hidden by darkness.

Or so I hope.

We finally arrive at a dilapidated building. Only, we aren't entering through the front door. The figure feels around the ground for a bit before opening a hidden entrance.

I peer inside, seeing nothing but a ladder descending toward more darkness. It gives me shivers.

"Go!" the figure says in a harsh whisper. He nearly shoves me down in haste.

The voice is a male's, probably teenager or older. I quickly comply. At least I would have a few extra minutes to live if he were to kill me.

Lower and lower I go. I can't see what's below or what's above. No light streams down and I can step further and further down each rung. I can hear him doing the same thing, but I can't tell how far away he is.

The air is musty and stale here, untouched by everything but the ever-suffocating darkness. My mouth is dry, and I am still panting from exhaustion.

After what seems like hours, we finally reach the bottom. We're probably under the sewage system; it is still cool and dry despite the long climb.

The cloaked figure takes off his dark hood, revealing a shock of spikey, blond hair. He turns back and stares at my disheveled state, purple hair springing in all directions and panic-filled purple eyes, his blue eyes emotionless. My clothes are filthy. He takes a long stare at the bundle in my hands, and I tighten my grip even more, my knuckles pale and protruding.

"Come."

I follow him through the tunnel, and the silence continues. We come to a door, barely noticeable in the dim lighting. Unless you know what you were looking for, it would be impossible to find.

He pushes a brick and the door slides open silently, despite its heaviness. He holds the door open for me, and I scramble inside.

The door closes menacingly, and I am alone with this stranger.

"If you're going to kill me now, do it." My voice sounds like sandpaper running against rusty metal, dissonant and weak. I swallow, but my throat is still parched. I am trembling all over, so I tighten my hold on my bundle even more to quell the shaking.

He gives me another long, silent stare.

I look around, my eyes shifting nervously. The room is spacious and neat. In one corner, there is a cot, made up as best as it could be under circumstances. A worktable is on the corner of the room, the tools meticulously organized and the current project covered in a dust-repelling cloth. A mass of weapons and armor take up another corner of the room. And in the last corner…

Books.

A whole shelf of books. Some dog-eared, some brand new, some foreign.

I fall to my knees in relief, dropping the bundle on the ground. I hang my head down, shoulders trembling as I cry in relief.

The stranger carefully walks over, a cup of water in his hands. He places it next to me before looking through the contents of the bundle I carried.

My hands shake violently as I grab the cup. I gulp down the water so fast I nearly choke.

"They're all spellbooks," I whisper.

He nods, flipping through the pages of the old tomes I stole. The pages are filled with drawings of runes and equations, each one representing a different enchantment that only skilled mages could read. I watch as his eyes scan across the pages, but there is no flicker of comprehension.

Disappointment flashes through my mind for a few seconds. I quickly squash it down.

Here is a stranger in the same boat as I am.

Here is a stranger whom I may find aid in.

Here is a stranger willing to help a fugitive.

Here is a stranger who is also a fugitive.

In my mind, something clicks, and my pensive looks turn into one of awe. Inwardly, I bash my head against a wall.

"You're from Hamel! You're Prince S—"

He cuts me off. "No," he says curtly, "I am Chung. Just Chung."

"Oh." And immediately, I understand.

When Hamel fell and Elrios was taken over, books were banned. Any new knowledge has to be approved by the new ruler before it reaches us. Anyone who tries to save a book is labeled a rebel and killed instantly.

At least, anyone who hasn't been brainwashed yet.

He, the Tactical Trooper, and I, the Elemental Master, both lost part of ourselves when books became censored. A big chunk of our lives were stolen, just like the books I carried with me.

"Thank you, Chung."

He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

And I know I have the same expression on my face.

* * *

**A/N:** Decided to try something new. Different tense, different POV. Yeah, I know I'm late with updates on my other story, but it's half-done. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head, and it haunted me for a while.

Perhaps this will become a Chung x Aisha fic. -Instantly gets shot-

Oh, well. Read, review, and stay awesome.


	2. Past

**2. Past**

* * *

I wake up.

No, that's not right. Waking up implies that you were asleep, dreaming of sheep in meadows.

I snap awake.

The panic still hasn't completely left my mind and seeing the unfamiliar setting terrifies me.

Only, it isn't unfamiliar.

I see Chung sleeping on a sleeping bag; he gave the cot to me last night. I was so exhausted I completely passed out. He is snoring lightly, his chest rising and falling with each breath he takes. I stare, mesmerized. Though he may be on the run all the time, his guard falls when he is asleep, and he looks like the prince he should be.

If only the world were that simple again.

I don't know how much time passes. I don't even know if time even flowed in this dark recess away from civilization. I stare at Chung's sleeping figure, the naturally tousled blond hair with darker highlights that looked like animal ears. He's small for his age, but I know he is stronger than he looks.

After all, he did drag me halfway across Velder one-handedly.

The pile of armor still lies in the corner of the room, white metal gleaming in the dim candlelight. It's made of a special type of alloy only know to certain alchemists so it can take a lot of damage. Next to the armor lies his cannon, a huge hulking piece of metal that emanates large amounts of magic.

Instinctively, I am drawn to it. I am still weak from my exertion the day before, so my magic hasn't had a chance to stabilize. I reach closer, attempting to draw magic from the weapon in order to restore my own shattered stamina.

"Don't touch it," a voice growls behind me.

I jump, my hand jumping back. I turn around and see that he is wearing the same expressionless face. But this time, emotion flickers in his cerulean eyes.

_Anger?_

_Hurt?_

_No._

_Regret._

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" I begin. He silences me with a slight shake of his head.

"It's okay. Sorry for being so brusque." His tone is still curt but warmer than it was yesterday. "So… I didn't catch your name yesterday."

I blink at him. Then something clicks. I had immediately passed out once I sat on the cot, ending all attempts at conversation.

My face flushes with embarrassment. "I'm Aisha. I studied in Hamel to become a mage."

He nods, staring at my face with interest. "So you managed to escape?"

I smile bitterly at the memories. "Yeah."

* * *

Hamel was known for its large population of skilled fighters, both of magical and physical talent. It was there I studied under alchemists like Allegro and warriors like Lento. But instead of choosing to be a warrior, I chose to follow the path of a magician.

The day the world ended began as a normal day. I woke up, got prepared for class, not knowing that disaster would strike.

And strike it did.

If I hadn't been late, I might not be here today.

I ran out of my dorm, hoping that I hadn't missed too much of class.

But, as it turned out, class seemed to be cancelled for the day. Or forever.

Army after army of Nasods entered the school, commanded by a battle-scarred man with a Nasod arm.

"Hamel has fallen. Now you are all servants of mine," he had said menacingly. I shivered at his tone.

Once the coast was clear and the entire army inside the school, I snuck along the edges of the school until I reached an open window. I crouched in the bushes under it, eavesdropping quietly.

"All of your knowledge is fake!" a robotic voice droned. "True knowledge only comes from King Raven himself."

The sound of matches striking could be heard. A few seconds later, the smell of burning paper wafted from the window, making my eyes water as the putrid smoke drifted past my face.

The classroom was quiet.

Holding my breath, I took a peek inside.

The students were all mesmerized by the Nasod standing in the front of the classroom. The Nasod's movements were jerky and strange, and the glassy eyed people only stared. Another Nasod in the room typed into a screen projected from a device.

I couldn't understand what was happening. Why was nobody protesting against this? Why were they all silent?

We were strong enough to defeat them. Right?

Suddenly, the Nasod in the corner jerked its head toward me. "Missed one," I could hear it hiss in that grating voice.

Damn, my cover was blown. I quickly scanned the room again, but nothing changed. Only…

"Elsword!" I shouted, eyes widening in shock at how dead his eyes were.

No response.

It finally dawned on me what was happening. The Nasods were mass-brainwashing the people, making them docile and easier to control.

The Nasod that noticed me was right in front of my face. "Care to join us?" it had asked.

I teleported back into my dorm room.

Scrambling around for a bag, I grabbed my textbooks and ran for the door.

But someone beat me to it.

It was Raven.

"Well, well, well. A rebel already? And I thought you good students would be more obedient than this." He grinned manically, eyes completely black with malice.

Immediately, I began the incantation for a spell, igniting everything in sight. This caused enough of a distraction for me to get away and back to the school building.

I stood at the large entrance, marble doors looming above my head. This place used to be a haven for all scholars.

But everything had changed.

I gritted my teeth, putting all of my energy into this one spell.

"Meteor shower," I whispered, feeling my strength drain away.

_I'm so sorry, everyone._

* * *

It's been a week since then. I've passed by so many people who looked like that, dead, soulless eyes moving without a destination.

Robots, no better than Nasods.

Dreams and ambition torn away by the orders of one man. No matter where I went, scorched remains of paper floated in the air, disintegrating with the gentlest touch, drifting away like their dreams.

And all of the newly approved information circulating has brought us back a few centuries. Magic, under his rule, is a tool to be used and tightly controlled. Many great alchemists and magicians are now imprisoned or completely brainwashed like the general population.

I've remained inconspicuous, but a cloaked figure in the middle of broad daylight always draws suspicions. As I passed by the town center with pictures my face on a wanted poster plastered across every surface, a child noticed me, alerting his mom.

Who, in turn, alerted the local police.

I run.

I've been running.

* * *

Chung is silent as I describe the past, but I can see the flicker of a kindred spirit in his eyes. From what I gathered during my journey, the palace of Hamel had been stormed over and many died in the fighting.

I look around, uneasy from his gaze. His cannon still draws my attention, emitting some new form of magic that I have never encountered.

"Disfrozen Portal," he finally says. "That's the magic imbued in it."

"Dis… frozen?" The words are foreign to my mouth. Even after all of my years of studying, I've never heard of such a thing.

He nods. "I had Echo help me with the alchemy, since I needed so much El energy. But who knows where she is now."

"She's in the hands of that tyrant, from what I've heard in my time at Elder."

Chung sighs deeply. It's a sigh that belongs to someone much older. "They all are, aren't they."

It's not a question; I don't know how to respond.

"Well," he says after a moment of silence, "what are your plans from now on? It'll be hard to move around since we're both wanted criminals, and we can't stay here forever."

I am stunned by the question. "I… I never thought about that," I stammer. My eyes widen with the sudden realization at the seriousness of the situation. "It's been so much running these past few days that I never considered much else."

He ponders for a bit. "I guess we should stick together, since we're in the same boat." He smiles wryly, a smile of bitter irony.

My mind spins with ideas. There seems to be no way out of our situation without eventually dying…

So why not try the riskiest option?

"If Raven's rule were to fall, what would happen," I think out loud.

Chung's eyes widen. "You're not thinking of…"

"It's kill or be killed." I can feel a distorted smile growing on my face.

A smile of a determined person.

A smile of a person who has no other options.

Without hesitation, Chung replies. "Where do we start?"

* * *

**A/N:** I updated? Like OMG WHAT EVEN.

Yeah. This is a spur-of-the-moment story, so there's really little proofreading and no plan. I'm just writing as it goes.

And it's fun.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Lies

**3. Lies**

* * *

Desperation is suffocating.

It presses down on your mind so that you feel like you're drowning.

But you're not drowning.

Because you're alive. And desperate to live.

Chung and I cycle through many different plans, arguing and debating to only find one common question: what is our goal?

He wants to free Hamel. I want to learn again.

We both want the former Elrios back.

But when the entire world is looking for you, how can you do anything? You can't just merely crawl out of the hole you've been staying in and tell the world, "Hey, here I am. I'm just going to flip the world's logic right-side up again without you coming after me."

I wish it were as simple as that.

"Everything goes back to Raven and how he became a conqueror," I say as I scratch more lines onto a web of ideas on the dirt floor.

Chung studies the diagram, his blue eyes following every line and bubble I have drawn, all of them leading back to one point: Raven.

Who is he and why has he chosen to take over Elrios? It's as if he suddenly rose up from nowhere and decided he wanted to rule the world.

But he can't have. To harness that much power and control so quickly, you can't be nobody.

"Raven…" Chung mumbles to himself, a far-off gaze taking over his features. "It's a familiar name, but I can't seem to place it."

"Or you know other people by the name of Raven," I reply, slightly annoyed at the useless tidbit.

"Perhaps." His face reverts back to its thoughtful expression as he focuses on the web of questions once more. "So what do you propose we do?"

I carefully weigh the pros and cons of my next statement. "Well… would it be possible for us to sneak into Hamel?"

He stares at me as if I grew three heads overnight. "Are you asking for a death wish? Because I can give it to you instead of risking my own neck."

"No, no. We're not going to make much progress if we stay here. If we hole up here forever, what are we going to accomplish?" I pause, waiting for my words to sink in. "Exactly, nothing. We can go to Hamel and see what the situation there is like and then plan accordingly. We both know the nooks and crannies well enough to hide, right?"

Chung purses his lips together, a pensive look crossing his face. "Hmm."

"We need to know more about Raven before we can do anything. And about the brainwashing. And his motives. And how to fix everything. And – "

"Okay, I get it. I promised to help, so I'll help," he cuts me off. Going to his bookshelf, he grabs a dusty tome and brushes it off gingerly, as if the book would shatter under his touch.

It's a detailed map of Hamel, every alleyway and underground tunnel outlined in detail.

"This is a hidden tunnel into the heart of the palace. If you're sneaky enough, you can actually get to the conference rooms through these tunnels and listen in if anyone's there." He points to a winding, narrow line on the map.

"What about this tunnel then?" I gesture at a wider tunnel that seems a lot comfier to wait in.

"Those are used by our guards during important meetings in case something goes wrong. They're known by some of the staff and are – I mean, were – patrolled."

"Well," I start, staring at the colorful mess of lines on the yellowed parchment, "we have somewhere to start. How long would it take to get to Hamel?"

He gives me a quizzical look. "A few hours by foot then boat. But are you sure you're up for it? You still look pretty beat up to me."

A twinge of pain shoots through my left shin as he says that. I am still bruised and sore from days of strenuous travel. I hide my pain through sheer determination, knowing that my ragged sleeves would hide the worst of it.

"I'll be fine. I had a lot of practice running in the past few days, you know."

He snorts, the closest thing one can get to a laugh nowadays. "I'm sure you have. That doesn't mean that you're in shape to be running back into Hamel."

With his doubt, my own feeling of dread starts to rise like sour bile. I quash it down immediately.

If Hamel is where the end started, then Hamel will be where the end will end.

"I'll be fine."

* * *

Once again, my lungs are filled with fire. I trip blindly through the dense grassland, the ruts in the ground seemingly grabbing at my ankles as I stumble into Chung again and again.

"We can rest if you'd like," he offers. He holds out a canteen of water.

I gratefully accept, trying to hide my fatigue as best as I can. "No, we need to keep going." I successfully hide the exhaustion from my voice and grip the canteen to steady my shaking hands. "We still need to steal a boat to Hamel, you know."

"Yes, but – "

"My, my. Sorry for breaking up this midnight party, but I have a job to do," a male voice calls out from above us.

It's a voice I recognize, but the cold timbres brings shivers up my spine. It's a voice that I remember to be warm and stubborn.

At least, before everything changed.

Chung and I turn instantly to the source. The shivers instantly spread to my knees and arms.

It's the same red hair and crimson eyes. But the messy red hair I used to know has been replaced into something more stylish, black streak running across one side of his forehead. His eyes are flat, the lively spark I knew completely gone.

"Elsword." The name is now foreign to my mouth. This isn't the Elsword I know. This isn't the same study buddy or sparring partner I've come to know in my years at Hamel.

This is just another person, another under Raven's influence.

Elsword shifts, holding a sword in both of his hands. His glazed eyes remain soulless, but his stance shows his readiness to strike.

Chung follows suit, cannon in a defensive pose. I brandish my wand, mind racing for a spell to disarm Elsword.

"Aisha," Elsword calls back, the voice menacing and grating on my ears. It reveals the emotion his eyes cannot express. I watch the sharp, jagged teeth form the sound of my name. "Always the good student. Who would've thought that you'd be hanging out with this traitorous bastard?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Chung stiffen, his fighting stance shifting slightly but not enough to distract him from the impending fight.

"And who would've thought that you'd lose so quickly to Raven?" I taunt him back, trying to emulate his tone as my arms quiver slightly with pain and fatigue. My staff feels so heavy in my jelly-like arms. "I thought you were stronger than that. But you lost. You couldn't even put up a fight."

I know I wouldn't last long in this fight, and, though I don't know how strong Chung is, I know that the both of us wouldn't walk away with four intact limbs.

Chung furrows his brow. He knows that I'm trying to anger Elsword, but he doesn't know the reason.

"You're weak, Elsword. You're pathetic."

With that, I rush towards him at the best speed I could manage. He raises one sword, easily blocking me, while aiming for my abdomen with the other.

Elsword snarls at me, a red aura starting to glow around him. I just barely manage dodge his attack, the blade grazing the side of my hip and leaving a bright trail of blood on my stained white coat. "Weak? Pathetic? It's only because of Raven I changed. It's thanks to him I'm so much stronger. And I'll show you how much power I now have!"

Chung enters the fray, missiles flying from his Destroyer. Mumbling a spell, I stop the projectiles midair.

"Chung, just run!"

"But – "

"No buts. I need you to leave. I'll take care of it." I cast a spell, feeling the last of my strength being sapped away as I forcibly teleported Chung to Hamel. His shocked face, blue eyes wide with alarm, is the last thing I see before the portal closes. "I'm sorry."

I turn to face the bloodthirsty sword wielder, a humorless smile crossing my face. "Now we can fight."

I close my eyes as Elsword dashes toward me, both blades gleaming in the faint moonlight.

* * *

**A/N:** Because I might as well update before school takes over my life. You'll see more Chung action once the TT update comes. For now, enjoy evil Elsword.

Reviews are appreciated. -Hinthint-


	4. Bound

**4. Bound  
**

* * *

I am stuck in a cell.

My bones creak with exhaustion, and my muscles ache as I stretch. I could feel unhealed cuts along my arms, legs, and back reopening as the skin stretches and scabs burst open. I have a feeling that some of them are infected.

There's barely room to walk in this cell, much less sleep comfortably. The stone ground is damp, covered in moss, and uncomfortable. The tiny window lets in small amounts of light, despite me being in the center of the pristine city of Hamel. The air in here is heavy and smelly with years of human waste permeating the walls and the floors. I can hear rats squeaking and running on stone ledges overhead. I shiver a little bit, in fright or cold, I'm not too sure.

My battle, if you can call it that, with Elsword ended abruptly once he summoned multiple swords. I didn't even have the energy to teleport away.

And unlike the sparring partner I knew, this Elsword didn't use the flat of his blade.

Yet, his orders were to subdue, not kill.

By some miracle of the Lady El, I am still alive. I've been in this dismal prison for two days now, subsisting on the minimal scraps of bread and water they give me. I have no idea what will happen to me nor do I have anything to look forward to.

I attempt to stand up, but a wound on my left side throbs in protest. It's the one place that I was actually pierced by Elsword's swords.

The Elsword I knew didn't have this type of control.

I roll up my dirtied white coat, examining the wound. I haven't changed my makeshift bandages since I was here, and it's apparent that I bled through them. Once again, I tear through the bottom of my coat with my teeth, replacing the soiled cloth with something fresher.

The wound is red, raw, and glistening in the light. The pain is excruciating. Tears spring to my eyes as the cloth comes into contact with the stab wound. With wobbling fingers, I manage to tie a sloppy knot tight enough for it not to fall off when I shift.

Two days, and I am already weakened into this state. I can barely stand, stumbling through pain and jelly legs. The meager food portions don't help either.

I slump even lower against the wall, mind racing with possibilities. I am too weak to even consider escaping from this hell.

I numbly accept the idea of death.

* * *

It's impossible to sleep under situations like this.

I close my eyes to pass the time. My mind feels rested but my body still aches from various injuries and the lack of a mattress. When I open them again, the light from the tiny window is dimmer, a burning dark orange rather than a sterile white. More rats squeak above, signaling the start of a busy night.

Scuffling noises are heard as well as the hushed tones of whispering voices. Footsteps echo against the cramped spaces of the prison, reverberating and growing in volume. I immediately shrink further back into my own tiny cell, apprehensive and fully alert. The ancient magic embedded in the walls of the prison prevents anyone from accessing their mana, leaving me vulnerable and nervous.

The doors to the prison creak open, the hinges groaning like a banshee. The voices are louder, and I can make out some of the words being passed around as the sounds of footsteps arrive closer to the door of my cell.

"Hello, dear Elemental Master." The voice grates like sandpaper, sending me deeper into panic. It's Raven, or, shall I say, King Raven. He has a slight smile on his face, but his expression is cold, colder than Elsword's.

I'm shaking so hard, it's difficult to form words. Instead of a verbal reply, I glare at him, trying to project all of my anger. But I probably failed since I'm visibly shaking while trying to get the wall to absorb me.

Next to him is Elsword with the same frosty, emotionless face. He stands slightly behind Raven, observing everything that is going on.

I swallow, trying to form words with my sandpaper mouth. "If you're going to kill me, do it now." My voice is hoarse from dehydration, and my lips crack with the effort of opening and closing.

Raven's grin seems to stretch wider. "You know, I thought about that. Then I realized how much of a waste that would be. You see, someone with your talent shouldn't be treated like every other rebel. Instead, I'll convert you into one of my loyal servants."

"Never."

"Never say never," he taunts. "Elsword." He steps back, and Elsword steps forward to unlock the door to my cell. He walks in and gives me a strong yank as he drags me from my corner.

Resistance is futile. Even at school, I could never beat him in a physical fight, even when he used a clunky wooden sword. I let him limply drag me out of the miserable dungeon and into another chamber.

The room is filled with digital equipment, all whirring with life.

_Nasod technology_, I thought. _How did he get this?_

The answer comes in the form of a silver-haired girl. She glides toward us with two of her drones following her.

"My lord," she says in a cool tone, bowing to greet Raven.

"Thank you, Eve. Is the new code ready?" There's a malicious glint in Raven's eyes. I wonder what he has in store for me, but, at the same time, I don't.

Ignorance is bliss, right?

"Yes, but as this is a new code, I cannot guarantee that there will not be any faults." Eve glides up to a console and inputs a few keystrokes. A code that I don't understand appears on the screen, symbols changing and blinking rapidly.

"That is fine. I trust you with any work regarding the Nasods and the codes." Raven turns toward me and jerks his head to one side of the room. "Elsword, place her over there."

With Elsword still holding me up, I am pushed into a metal chair, the frigid steel biting through my torn clothing. I yelp, trying to get up, but Elsword's grip is too strong as he binds me to the chair with a spell.

"All preparations are complete." Eve pushes a button on her console, finalizing the process. A helmet-like visor is placed over my head. I try to jerk out of it, but with my arms, legs, and chest cuffed to the chair, I can barely move.

"Conversion is now beginning," are the last words I hear before everything turns dark.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay for late updates. Now I wait for the TT update.


	5. Fog

**5. Fog**

* * *

I dream of a soft, cushy bed.

And dream I did.

Feathers and a heavy, down comforter… I roll around, cracking my eyes open just a bit.

It's not just a dream.

A blinding white light pierces through the slits of my eyes, and I shut them in pain. Guess who's awake now.

Opening my eyes again, I try to get used to the brightness of the room. I sit up straight in bed, disoriented from sleep. The room is white as well, with some hints of blue for extra color.

The door opens as I attempt to get out of bed with shaky, unused legs. A man with long black hair strides in with a silver-haired girl gliding along behind him.

"I see you have awoken, Aisha," says the man. His name resounds from the depths of my mind, though I can't seem to put my finger to it.

_Some sort of bird, right?_

"Ai- Aisha?" The name is familiar, but, like his name, I can't seem to recall whose it is. Only now do I realize how foggy my memory is; I don't know where anything began nor do I recall anything before I woke up.

_This can't be normal. Everything is familiar, but something is off._

"Yes, that's your name. Do you not remember?" He leans in closer to my face, forcing me back into the bed. He peers at my face, as if trying to find something. "Eve, check how the code is running in her."

The silver haired girl, who is supposedly Eve, bows. "Yes, King Raven." She summons a keypad from thin air, typing undecipherable symbols with graceful fingers.

"Why?" The word slips out of my mouth. So many questions, so many answers that I know I won't get.

"Why what?" Raven arches a dark eyebrow, his expression changing from amiable to glowering in a split second.

What have I done?

"Why do I not remember you? Or her? Or me? It's just so weird," I reply honestly, no time to search for a believable lie.

He gives me an expressionless look before a semi-comforting smile appears on his face. "Oh, you just hit your head too hard. I had Eve here run a few tests in order to make sure that you're perfectly fine." The smile seems forced, the pitying expression foreign to his facial muscles.

"Subject's mind seems to be overactive. It is most likely due to the number of unknown variables and her lack of knowledge," Eve replies suddenly as her eyes scan the screen.

"Is that so?" Raven mumbles, partially to himself. His eyes never leave my face as his expression changes once more, this time more calculating, as if he could see my future. "You must still be tired. Head trauma usually does that to you. Why don't you rest a bit more? If you need anything, all you have to do is ask the guard outside your door."

Just as quickly as he entered, Raven exits my room, gesturing at Eve to follow him. Eve wordlessly glides her way out the door, giving me a blank look before closing the door.

I close my eyes, pondering my encounter with King Raven and Eve. There is something about them that I can't seem to pin down. If they're familiar, would they be friends? But something tells me that I would never have gotten along with someone as pushy as Raven or as obedient as Eve.

And head trauma? I feel around my scalp, looking for an indentation or bump, anything that would prove his words to be true. I couldn't have been out for that long, right? Or maybe he's right and this is some sort of amnesia.

No matter how hard I try to believe, something just doesn't click.

* * *

"Water cannon!" I shout as frosty spheres form from my hands, pounding the Nasod in front of me. The robot falls apart into a pile of smoking scrap metal.

Time flows like water in Hamel; there is always light outdoors so I can't tell how long I've been up. After Eve deemed that I was fine to move around, Raven has stuck me in this training area. Training for what, I have no idea. Despite my foggy memory, I can still remember the spells I use.

Raven watches me intently, just like he has since the first day I was out of bed. Like always, his face is impassive, so I can't tell what he's thinking. I still can't remember who he is, but something tells me to stay on guard around him. After all, he isn't really someone I want to mess with.

"I think," he starts after watching me destroy what seems like the hundred-and-first Nasod of the day, "it's time for a small test. A midterm, if you will."

I can feel the competitive side of me rise up at the word test. "What do you mean, sire?" I asked, trying to emulate Raven's own blank face.

He snaps his fingers at the door. "Elsword!" he calls.

_Elsword._ The name is like an electric shock to my brain. In my mind, all I can see is red: messy, just-rolled-out-of-bed, red hair.

A male walks in, his hair a darker red than the one I can see in my mind. His eyes are sharp, gleaming eagerly for a fight. "Yo."

My mind is so entrenched in my whirling thoughts that I don't pay attention to whatever Raven is saying. It's only when Elsword is right in front of me that I realize what's going on.

Elsword has his swords unsheathed, stance ready to pounce. In fact, he's bouncing up and down in excitement, a cold smile plastered on his face. He jerks his head at me. "Ladies first."

Bewildered, I immediately put on a defensive stance, struggling to find the right spell for this situation. He charges, swords at the ready, ready to skewer me.

I jump, high enough so that he doesn't hit anything vital. "Lightning shower!" I do my best to aim, hitting him with a few bolts of charged lightning, leaving him paralyzed and open. As I land, I summon a few fireballs around myself just to ensure that I don't get hurt.

Elsword's face screams for murder as I poke him a few times with my staff. When he finally gets his limbs working again, he charges once more, but in a zig-zag pattern so that I can't hit him with a well-aimed fireball.

"Magic missile." A ball of light shoots out from my staff as I teleport away from his path. He struggles to dodge, but the missile is smaller and faster, buying me enough time to ready my signature lightning bolt spell.

Just as I'm about to cast, Raven claps, a bemused smile on his face. But just like the rest of his smiles, this one also doesn't reach the eyes. Instead, cold, hard interest shines in his eyes as his gaze sweeps across the battlefield and over Elsword's many bruises and burns. Something in me twinges, and I want to give Elsword a pat on the back, despite the frosty, murderous glare he is giving me now.

"Elsword, Elsword, I thought you were stronger than that. But you couldn't even get a single hit in." Raven's bemused smirk grows as Elsword glowers at him, the crease between his eyebrows deepening with each word. His gaze turns to me, a more calculated look in his eyes. "You, dear Elemental Master, have done well.

"But this is only the midterm. As for your real test, follow me." Raven spins on his heel, exiting into the hallway with a brisk pace.

I follow, turning back once to glance at Elsword who is still sulking. Suddenly, Elsword glances up, his red eyes meeting my stare. My eyes widen with shock before I give him a brief smile and turn away.

_Elsword._

* * *

**A/N:** Because procrastination.  
So, so, so late. But yeah. At least it's up now. I've been working on my college apps and financial aid stuff, so I didn't have time to write this. But I submitted my early application and I'm procrastinating on my financial aid forms by writing this. I'm still being productive, right? 8D

How's the ST revamp treating you all? Personally, my DW hasn't changed at all, but that's just me.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! -SubliminalMessaging-


	6. Yes? No?

**6. Yes? No?**

* * *

_No._

_No, no, no._

"This is your real test," Raven says, gesturing to a picture on the wall. We're in a dark corridor a few twists and turns and doorways away from the training room.

I stare at the portrait, proudly hung and framed in expensive metal by its original owners. A smiling boy. Messy, blond hair that stick out at all angles. Cerulean eyes with the peculiar paw print shaped pupils.

Something in my mind screams at me to not go on.

"You, along with Eve, will search for this traitor. Rumor has it that he is lurking around Hamel," Raven continues, "You are to search every nook and cranny of the city before he spreads his malicious ideals. I'm sure you are familiar with all the hiding places."

Somehow, I do remember Hamel like the back of my hand. But I don't have any memory of being here. I keep my face passive, struggling to hide any recognition. "I will do my best."

"Good. Kill him on sight if you have to. I will send Eve to aid you." He walks out of the dark hallway, leaving me alone with a maelstrom of thoughts.

_Prince Seiker_, the label under the framed portrait reads.

But the name that I whisper aloud is _Chung_.

I close my eyes, picturing the silent traces of memory that arise in my muddled mind. I'm sure that Raven has something to do with my lack of memoires, but he has been respectful and courteous since I woke up.

So it couldn't be him, right?

_Chung_. The name brings a sense of warmth, comfort in the chaotic thoughts and disjointed flashes of remembrance.

_A cot. Gleaming, white armor. Heavy, sturdy cannon._

_But who exactly is he?_

_Why can't I remember?_

"Hello again," a soft voice says next to me. I jump, forgetting how Eve never walked and not noticing her silent approach. "Have you decided where we shall start?"

Her golden eyes stare blankly. Her aura is one of power, undefeatable and confident.

And familiar. Though I don't know on which side of that intimidating aura I was.

"The outskirts," I reply, throat dry as an idea builds in my head.

_If I were a fugitive, that's where I would be. Enough places to hide, easy to escape by boat, easy access to the palace. And if I find him, perhaps I can finally make sense of all this._

Eve nods in affirmation. "Let us go."

* * *

"Why don't we split up?" I suggest, fidgeting nervously while trying not to make it too obvious I had other plans.

The looks she gives me is unfathomable. "Yes, let us. After all, I am able to track you through the code." She hands me a device with a single silver button and a dark screen. "Push the button to alert me if you find anything. If I find anything, the device will vibrate and direct you to my location. The screen will show our locations at all times just in case something happens."

I take it hesitantly. _No escape_. I smile at her. "Thank you. Good luck with your search."

"Likewise."

We go our separate ways, me covering the area closer to the port in the west. My gut tells me that I'll find something here.

The docks are crowded with fishermen coming back from a long day. The only sounds that can be heard are those of hard work and heavy footsteps. There is no conversation, no exchange or interaction between people other than for the sake of working.

As if they were all dead inside, machines built only to work and obey.

Obey Raven.

This side of the pier is bustling with activity, so I wander in one directions, finally reaching the oldest, smelliest part of town where no one ventures. The coppery smell of fish and fish guts permeate the air, cloying in my throat.

But I know this is where he is.

My instinct draws my gaze to a worn-down shack at the edge where water and land melt into one. The boardwalk here has been unused for decades, and nature has taken its toll in the form of rotting planks, barnacles, and splintering gaps. I choose to walk on the rocky beach; I rather risk breaking my face on pebbles than have to test every step I take only to end up breaking my face on the rocks anyway.

Stepping carefully as to not disturb any loose fragments of rock, I pick my way through to the dilapidated building.

The answers are in here.

I can feel it in my bones

Memories resurface again. Chung preparing to attack Elsword.

And Elsword…

I know I've met him before too.

As I approach the door, I continue thinking, combing through my recent memories and trying to connect them to the reappearing fragments. But it's like trying to mix water and oil. A blinding migraine bursts in my head, and, in the midst of the sudden pain, I tumble into the door, crashing ungracefully through it.

Only to meet the surprised paw print pupils of Chung and the tip of his cannon pointed at my head.

"Ai-Aisha."

"Chung" The familiar name rolls around my tongue comfortingly. "You are Chung. Right?"

"Aisha, what did Raven do to you?" His eyes are frantically looking around.

"Nothing. At least, I don't –" The realization hits me.

_Code._

Eve and Raven both mentioned one, but I didn't think it was such a big deal.

"_I can track you through the code."_

"Oh, god. Chung, you need to run. Now!" I take out the device Eve gave me. The dot that represents her is coming closer to my location at an insane speed, most likely alerted by my headache. "I'm so sorry. I screwed up."

"Nasod technology, huh? I read what that can do, and I assume the Nasod girl did something to you? Is she the one coming?" Chung's posture is relaxed, but I can hear the gears moving in his head.

I nod, trying to hold back my hysteria without worsening my headache.

_If only, if only, if only._

He stares at me. "Aisha," he starts slowly, "whose side are you on?"

I am floored. Whose side _am_ I on?

Raven is the one who has taken care of me since I woke up, conditioning me and training me to get back into shape and to get my strength back. In return, I do some errands for him.

But I don't know anything about him nor do I know any of his plans, unlike Elsword and Eve. I've been kept in the dark. My relationship with him is strictly one-way, with me giving and him taking everything I can give.

But Chung is willing to help me, even if I can't promise to return his favor.

My heart screams Chung.

"I'll tell you everything I know," Chung pleads out of desperation, "but I need your support."

Even without that, the deal is sealed. I give him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, comrade. I have your back, whether you tell me anything or not."

He returns the smile. "So here's the plan."

* * *

**A/N:** My fastest update. In the history of ever. But don't get too spoiled because this won't happen often, if it does happen ever again.

Once upon a time, I got bored in class so I just started writing in my notebook and continued on through the day and then it turned into a chapter.

And to the anon reviewer, Rena is planned to be in the story, but I don't know when. But you'll see her in the future.

Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
